


触手

by zelion



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Other, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelion/pseuds/zelion
Relationships: other/cloud
Kudos: 44





	触手

头脑里一片空白，寒冷侵袭着身体，魔晄绿色的光芒倒映在青年空洞的双眼中。双手被自上方垂下的软体肢节束缚住，失去焦距的瞳孔让双膝着地的克劳德看起来就像一具了无生机的人偶。被无情遗弃理应是完成任务后人偶必然的结局，然而对于克劳德这具特殊的复制体，他的主人总能从他身上找到一些特殊的乐趣。  
柔软的肢节攀上青年的躯体，从制服的毛衣下摆钻入，黏腻液体的痕迹随着肆虐的触肢蔓延到胸口，轻微的呻吟从被触手尖端覆住乳头的克劳德口中逸出，自后方而来的粗壮肢节扯下覆盖下肢的长裤，带着冰冷粘液的触手掠过腿根，在青年的寒噤下包覆住垂在腿间的生殖器官。  
相异于被温柔抚慰的胸口，粗壮肢节绞上的阴茎被迫挺立，过紧的拘束逼迫出青年的呜咽，分支而出的细小根须在顶端细缝状的孔洞处磨蹭，不时地将尖端刺入铃口之中。  
腰腹处早已被人臂般粗细的肢节禁锢，拱起身体试图拒绝的克劳德被羁系在原地，下身传来的异样感觉渗透着感官，被迫接受着这一切的青年颤抖着，因无意识的呻吟而张开的唇边漏出不受控制的涎水。失去思考能力的人偶遵从着本能，任何施加于其身的行为都能换来其最为真实的反应。  
反射性颤抖着的肌体之上被一条条软肉蜿蜒肆虐着，从后颈处逶迤而下的粘稠水痕沿着脊沟收束到尾骨，粗壮触肢碰上青年狭小的后庭，模仿着人类舔舐的动作用包裹于其上的粘液濡湿那里，被冰冷柔软前端浅浅触及内部时克劳德瑟索着想要躲避，然而青年无意识的抗拒换来的是手腕和腰腹处更为强横的遏止。  
仿佛是为了惩罚人偶不听话的行为，有更多的触手伸出，盘绕住克劳德的四肢和脖颈。紧紧缠绕着将皮肤勒出凹陷，压迫间隙被挤出的肉体泛着充血的微红，被迫从跪立姿势拉起悬在半空的克劳德的双腿被拉开到最大，在后庭处徘徊的巨大物体毫无怜惜地挤入体内，前方的纤细根须随之刺入铃口，被给予了折磨的人偶惨叫出声，试图挣扎的躯体被紧紧缠住，无处可逃。暴力下蕴藏的温柔抚弄挑起克劳德身体情欲，被吸吮的胸口传来细微的快感，阴茎被触肢吞入包覆带来的舒适感缓和着后方被入侵的疼痛，深入肠道的肢体不断地进出，在每次大力捅入时让青年的小腹呈现出微微的凸起，前后收到双重刺激的克劳德眼中氲出水雾，无助地承受着异形生物对自己的暴行。  
仿佛是感受到克劳德适应后开始反射性紧缩寻求欢愉的肠道，在后庭抽插的触肢突然停止了动作，在克劳德体内蠕动着，摸索着找寻到掩藏在柔软组织之下的腺体。挤入后庭的肢体磨蹭着肠道内微凸的那块软肉，狠狠地撞击上去，被触及体内敏感的克劳德发出一声高亢的呻吟，随即被脖颈处突然绞紧的触手剥夺了呼吸，恰到好处留下的一丝喘息的狭缝中冲出尖锐的抽气声，呻吟和呜咽被扼制在喉舌之间。  
随着窒息感的加强，来自于身后触肢的攻击变得更为凶狠，双卵被同时勒紧，身前刺入铃口的细小肢节深入尿道阻碍着挤压涌出的精液，前所未有的痛苦进犯着克劳德的大脑，折磨着他的神经。挤入口中的粗壮软肢在口腔里掠夺着他仅剩那丝喘息，舌头被攫住，被迫和深入口腔的东西纠缠。  
紧绷的身体随着意识一丝丝的抽离而绵软，变成提线木偶一般的克劳德随着触肢给予的动作摇晃着。似乎是察觉到这一点，在前端深入尿道摩擦的细肢抽出，缠绕住双卵的触肢同时离开，被窒息和快感折磨着的人偶在粗壮触肢再一次撞击上腺体时抽搐着达到了高潮，被绞紧的脖颈得到解放，口腔的触手抽离开，在高潮中颤抖着的克劳德浪叫着射出精液，白色的污浊粘在他遍布透明粘液痕迹和条状的青紫的身上，依旧无神的眼眸中溢出的泪水纵横遍布清秀的脸庞，冲淡溅到脸上的白浊痕迹。  
被遗弃在冰冷的溪流中随波逐流是无用的人偶最终的结局。


End file.
